


Apples? (Ben x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Descendants Reader Insert [9]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: The Isle kids are coming and Ben is freaking out. And you, the supportive partner that you are, are they for him. But, it all goes wrong when your drink doesn't taste right.





	1. Chapter 1

        You rolled your eyes at Ben as he bounced up and down in place. A smile was on his face and- wow, he really looked like an overactive puppy.

        "Ben," you said, catching his attention. He stopped moving and turned his smiling face towards you. You couldn't help but smile back as you continued, "Calm down, everything is going to be fine."

        Ben's smile turned nervous as he shuffled his feet. "I'm just worried. This is my first royal proclamation, what if it turns out to be a disaster?"

        You smiled and grabbed his hand as you spoke, "Then the people will see you for what you are, a teen who tried his best in the position he was given."

        Ben was quiet for a moment before he chuckled and squeezed your had. "What would I do without you (Y/N)?"

        You shrugged casually as you grabbed your (F/H/D) from the machine. you put a top on the cup as you responded, "Crash and burn probably."

        Ben chuckled again as he ran his hand through his hair. He mumbled something that sounded like 'yeah, probably'. Suddenly Audrey appeared and hugged your arm (the one holding the drink). She had a forced smile on her face as she spoke, "(N/M), Bennyboo! You two better hurry up, we're gonna be late."

        You smiled at Audrey as you handed Ben our drink. He took it and you used your free arm to give her a sideways hug. "Ya'know Audrey, if I didn't know better, I'd say you are actually excited for these kids to come!"

        Audrey scoffed as the three of you walked outside. Ben handed you your drink as he let go of your hand, saying he had to go talk to Fairy Godmother quickly. When he walked away Audrey spoke, "I love Ben, I really do. But does he really think this is a good idea? They're villains!"

        You sighed as you removed your arm from her and moved to stand in front of her. You said, "Their parents are villains, not them. They aren't their parents, just like you aren't your's."

        Audrey rolled his eyes and crossed her arms mumbling, "We'll see about that."

        Before you could respond Ben came back over and wrapped an arm around you. "They're going to be here soon!"

        You smiled and faced him, throwing one last warning look at Audrey before saying, "Then be better get ready!"

        The three of you walked over to Fairy Godmother and waited for the limo to be in sight. You heard to other students murmuring and noticed Audrey's less-than-pleasant stature, her arms crossed and a frown on her face. You looked at her and mouthed, 'Be nice". He relaxed, uncrossed her arms, and adopted a fake smile. You nodded and looked forward, it was the best you were going to get. 

        Ben was tense, you could fell it. You shifted your drink, that you haven't even tasted yet, to your outside arm before you leaned up and kissed his cheek. You whispered, "Relax."

        Ben relaxed and at that moment, the band began to play. You looked past Ben and saw the limo carrying the kids from the Isle. Ben stood up straighter and adopted his best smile as Fairy Godmother stepped forwards. The limo stopped and the band continued to play as the kids stepped out. Or rather, two fell out and the other two stepped out behind them. Your smile widened at the sight, but you noticed Ben's faltering. You nudged him and gave him a looking that said to relax. Soon his smile returned full force as Fairy Godmother reprimanded the boys. 

        As the four kids stood in a line and Fairy Godmother spoke, you took this time to observe the kids. The first one was tall and smirking. You saw his eye shifting around and noted that he seemed drawn to the various jewelry people were wearing, including your ring (well, it was actually Ben's, but he gave it to so same difference). The next boy was shorter and had chocolate on his face. You had to hold back a chuckle at that. He was bouncing in place, a nervous tick that Ben also had. The next girl was the only one smiling. She seemed excited and was doing her best to see everything without moving too much. Lastly, the girl with purple hair. She had an aura that screamed 'Don't talk to me!'. She seemed to be the leader of the group. You internally smirked, this was going to be fun. 

        You tuned in as Fairy Godmother said, "As I always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future!"

        You tilted your head to the side as you wondered,  _Since when does she say that?_

Ben finally spoke up, letting go of you to step forward, "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben."

        Audrey butted in, grabbing your hand and pulling to forwards until you were next to Ben. You smiled at him as she spoke, "Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king."

        The girl with the blue hair took a step forward with a smirk, "You had me at prince.  My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess."

        Audrey frowned and said, "The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you."

        You decided to step in, knowing that Ben was clueless when it came to girls. "This is Audrey," you introduced, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm (Y/N)

        "Princess Audrey and princess/prince/prinxe (Y/N). They're also Bennyboo's partner! Right, you two?"

        Fairy Godmother stepped in as Ben stepped forward to stand next to you. " Ben, Y/N), and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews. "

        As Fairy Godmother walked away Ben straighten up and put on his best smile. You also did your best smile, doing your best to not look fake. You stood silently by Audrey as Ben went down the line and greeted them as he began his speech, Thu very speech you had heard over 10 times. When he reached the last girl and finished his speech she spoke up, "Or the day you showed four people where the bathrooms are."

        You snorted and began to cough, seeing as you were starting to take a sip of your drink. Everyone looked at you, some in concern and others in amusement, as you coughed. 

        "(Y/N)?" Ben asked, conflicted, not knowing if he should go to you. You didn't say anything, just gave him a thumbs up as your coughing fit ended.

        "Oh," you said, taking a deep breath, "That was great. I told you that speech was over the top!"

        Ben grinned shyly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Whoops? So much for my first impression."

        The purple hair girl grinned, but before she could speak Audrey cut hr off, " Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping..."

        "Beauty!" the girl said with an obviously fake smile, " Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening."

        "Water under the bridge," Audrey forced out.

        "Totes." 

        They both laughed tensely as Ben shot you a scared look. You smiled at him as you, finally, took a sip of your drink. You paused however when the drink hit your tongue. You must have made a face because Ben was soon speaking, "(Y/N)? You okay?"

        You nodded slowly as you scrutinized your cup with narrowed eyes. You felt the stares of the Isle kids as you were silent. You gathered your thoughts as you looked at Ben, how had moved closer to you. "Why does my (F/H/D) tastes like apples?"

        Ben blinked and tilted his head in confusion. "Apples?" he as tenderly.

        "Apples," you confirmed with a nod. Seeming to forget you had an audience, Ben reached out for your cup, which you gave him. He took a sip of your drink and the confusion only deepened on his face.

        "Huh," he said, still hold your cup, "I didn't know we could make apple flavored drinks."

        "Neither did I!" you exclaimed. Before you could continue to puzzle out this mystery. Audrey cleared her throat and gestured to the school.

        "Right!" Ben said, handing back your drink, "Let's start, shall we?"

        Ben walked forward and you turned with him, ignoring the confused looks of the Isle kids. You took another sip of your drink before shrugging. "It's actually not that bad."

        Ben stopped talking and looked at you fondly as he stopped in front of his father's statue. "I'm sure Stephanie* would disagree."

        You shrugged again and Ben quickly kissed your temple as he continued his speech. You watched him fondly, unaware of Mal's gaze on you. 


	2. Chapter 2

        "I don't like this Mal," Evie confessed as Mal made a list of the ingredients needed for the spell. Mal looked up, annoyed.

        "And you think I want princey in love with me? This is what we have to do E," Mal said walking up to her friend. Evie looked upset and Mal was frowning.

        Carlos spoke up hesitantly, "I-I don't like this either. What about (Y/N)?"

        Mal turned to Carlos with her hands on her hips with an eyebrow raised, "What about (Y/N)?"

        Evie put a hand on Mal's shoulder with a frown, "Ben and (Y/N) are obviously in love, how would they react to Ben suddenly falling in love with you? It would suspicious."

        "Yeah," Jay piped up from his spot on Evie's bed, "Ben was talking during practice yesterday, they've been dating for nearly two years."

        Evie nodded, "That just proves my point. Two years of a relationship suddenly and unexpectedly ended right after the Isle kids come. Come on Mal, that's just a recipe for disaster."

        "Plus, what did (Y/N) ever do to you?" Carlos muttered, but shut up at Mal's glare.

        "What is wrong with you people!" Mal exclaimed, turning to face all of her friends. "We are evil! Since when do we care about some hurt feelings? We need to get that wand, and to do that we need Ben!"

        It was silent after Mal's outburst. Jay was stoic, Carlos looked apologetic, and Evie was upset. Mal sighed and uncrossed her arms. She grabbed her book and smiled a bit at her friends. "Come on guys, we can do this. 'Cause we're rotten..."

        "Rotten to the core," her friends finished, unenthusiastic. Mal marched out of the room with her friend behind her, not seeing the tears in Evie's eyes.

         _~Time skip~_

        You were chatting with Ben before his game, joking about as he closed his locker. He grabbed your hand and you began to walk away when someone called out from behind you, "Ben! (Y/N)"

        You and Ben turned and saw Mal walking up to you. She was holding a plastic bag in her hands. You and Ben smiled at her as she stopped in front of you. She smiled back, seemingly forced but you were in too good of a mood to notice.

        "Hi Mal," you greeted. Ben said hello too and suddenly Mal seemed nervous. She held out the bag and you saw that there were cookies inside.

        "I made cookies. Double chocolate chip, do you want one?"

        Ben frowned apologetically, "Oh, I, uh, I've got a big game. I don't eat before a big game. But thank you so, so much. Thank you. Next time. Next time."

        You smiled sadly, "I'm allergic to chocolate ( **IDK, pretend!** )."

        Mal deflated, "No, yeah. I completely understand. 'Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains.'"

        "What?" you asked, surprised as Ben denied that. Did she really think that you said no because she was a VK? 

        Mal brushed off Ben's denial, "No, I'm sure every kid in Auradon knows that." Ben continued to try and explain and you started to frown. It almost seemed like Mal was egging him on. Mal shrugged and said, "No, I get it. You're cautious. That's smart. Oh, well, more for me, I guess."

        As she went to take a bite, Ban grabbed the cookie not wanting Mal to think he didn't trust her. When he took a bite Mal smiled. Ben hummed, "No, no. Hey... see that? Totally trust you. Totally."

        Mal perked up and you nudged Ben. He was such a people pleaser. "How are they?" Mal asked.

        Ben hummed, "These are really, really good! You said you made them?"

        Mal nodded cautiously as she watched Ben. You were smiling at Ben as he took another bite. "God (Y/N), you are missing out."

        You shrugged and smiled impishly, "I don't know, once you go apple, you never go back."

        Ben snorted and had to cover his mouth as he tried not to laugh. You were laughing at Ben and didn't notice as Mal deflated. Why weren't her cookies work? Ben had been looking straight at her when he took a bite, so why didn't it work. She narrowed her eyes at you as you laughed as Ben coughed a bit and jokingly glared at you. You. 

        You were the one her ruined her plans. Mal seethed with anger as she forced a smile and excused herself, "Glad you liked them. See you later."

        You said goodbye with a quick smile. You walked with Ben as he finished his cookie and wiped his hand. When he was done you grabbed his hand and swung it between you. Ben chuckled as you rested your head on his shoulder. He smiled fondly at you.

        "Hey Ben?" you said, breaking the peaceful silence that had fallen between you. Ben hummed in acknowledged you. "Did Mal seem weird to you, like she really, really wanted you to eat her cookie."

        Ben shrugged and you didn't have to see his face to know that you were sorting similar frowns. "I mean," Ben tried to rationalize, "Your excuse was valid. You  _could not_ eat the cookies. I could."

        You shrugged and decided to drop it. Instead, you asked, "How's the coronation plan going?"

        Ben smiled and said, "It's going."

        You chuckled and kissed his cheek. "You better get going if you want time to practice before the game."

        Ben faced you and set a hand on your hips. "You'll be cheering for me?" he teased.

        "I always do," you confirmed before leaning up and giving him a quick kiss. You pulled away and Ben smiled and waved over his shoulder as he walked away. You smiled at him as he narrowly avoided running into a tree. You felt someone tap you on the shoulder. You turned and smiled at Evie.

        "Hi, Evie, what's up?"

        Evie shuffled seemingly embarrassed. "Well. as you know there's a Tourney game. I have no idea what to wear!"

        You chuckled and offered, "I can help you, Lord knows I've helped Audrey before."

        Evie perked up and grabbed your wrist with a "Great!" and dragged you to her dorm room. You watched in bemused silence as Evie went through her closet in attempts to find something to wear. After about ten minutes Mal walked in and looked at you in suspicion. 

        "(Y/N)?" Mal asked hesitantly. Evie lifted her head out of her closet at her best friend's voice. She smiled nervously at Mal, desperately praying Mal would play nice.

        "(Y/N)'s helping come up with an outfit for the Tourney game!" Evie explained as she held up a dress in front of her.

        "Oh," was Mal's response. She looked at you again before going over to her bed and sitting down. She flipped through a book that you didn't recognize. You helped Evie a bit more before telling her you had to go.

        "I've gotta go grab the jersey Ben gave me," you explained with a shrug. Evie squealed, relationships in Auradon were so cute! Anyway, you walked out of the room and headed to your room. When Mal was sure you were out of earshot she turned on Evie.

        "E, what were you thinking?!" Mal demanded. Evie looked taken aback as Mal clarified. "(Y/N) is the one person in the way of our plans and you're suddenly becoming buddy-buddy with them!"

        Evie huffed, done with Mal's crap. "(Y/N)'s actually really cool, maybe if you talked to them you wouldn't hate them! As for the wand, there is another way! Besides, it's not like it's their fault your spell didn't work!"

        Mal was stunned, Evie had never yelled at her. So, without saying a word Mal gathered her things and left. She fully expected an apology before she got to the door, but when she turned to look at Evie when she opened the door all she saw was Evie's back and she sorted through her outfits. Mal slammed the door and stomped down the hallway. That was the final straw.

        You had gotten in her way enough. No more Ms. Nice Mal. She was going to deal with this problem once and for all.


	3. Part 3

        You moved around your room in a frenzy, double checking your outfit, then hair, then outfit again. A vicious cycle. But, who could blame you? Today was Ben's coronation, so you knew you had to get your anxiety under control. Ben would need all the comfort he could get.

        As you finished fixing your hair for the third time there was a knock on your door. You glanced in your mirror for a final check before walking over to the door. You opened it and smiled at Mal. She was in a beautiful purple dress, her hands behind her back, and she seemed nervous.

        "Hi Mal!" you greeted, opening the door wider and inviting her into your room. She gave you a strained smile and walked in, carefully hiding what was in her hands. You closed the door behind her. Mal stood in the middle of your room, looking around. You walked over to your closet and grabbed your shoes. 

        You sat on your bed and pulled your shoes on. You asked, "What can I help you with Mal?"

        "Well," Mal started. She fidgeted with what was in her hands. "since today is Ben coronation..."

        "Oh yeah!" you said, excited. You stood up and walked over to Mal. She seemed confused as you approached her with a smile. "Ben told me you wanted to stand with me and his family!"

        Mal smiled nervously, unsure of where this was going. "Yeah..."

        "Well I told him he was stupid," you told her as you walked over to your mirror, making sure you looked good. Mal was shocked. You smiled calmly at her through the mirror. "I told him he was stupid and that I would be more than happy to stand with you."

        Mal's jaw dropped in shock. Why were you so nice? Did you know what she had planned and wanted to embarrass her? Deciding to go with it, Mal tucked the cursed bracelet she had brought into the pocket she made Evie sow in.

        Not pausing at Mal's shock, you continued, "Of course I asked Evie, to make sure you wouldn't mind. Obviously, you would have to stand a step-down, not enough room for both of us. But, if you really want to be there, who am I to stop you?"

        "Uh, thanks," Mal stuttered out. You shrugged and told her it was no problem. "So, um, what now?"

        You finally stood in front of Mal. "When you get to the coronation someone will lead you to the steps!"

        There was another knock on the door and you yelled, "Come in!"

        The door opened to a smiling Ben. At first, he didn't notice Mal, focused on you, wondering how in the world he got you. You laughed at the dopey look on his face. That brought him back to his senses and he smiled, noticing Mal. 

        "Hey Mal," he greeted, leaning on the doorframe. "I guess (Y/N) told you the plan?"

        Mal forced a smile. "Yup! Thanks again."

        You smiled and patted her shoulder. You walked over to Ben and quickly kissed him. Mal awkwardly cleared her throat and motioned to the door. "I'll be going. See you later, I guess."

        Mal walked by the two of you. She heard you laughing as she turned the corner. Once out of sight she bolted to her room. Slamming the door open, she stormed in and walked over to Evie who was putting final touched on Jay's outfit. 

        "Why didn't you tell me!" Mal all but yelled at her friend. Evie shrugged, still mad at Mal. 

        "I didn't think you'd care since you were so set on hurting them," Evie replied coolly. Jay and Carlos shared confused looks.

        "Um," Carlos spoke up as he cuddled Dude on Evie's bed, "what didn't Evie tell you?"

        Mal, without looking away from Evie, replied, "(Y/N) invited me to stand with them."

        Jay cocked an eyebrow as Evie finished. "And you're mad why?"

        Mal didn't reply. She clenched her jaw as Evie moved over to her sewing kit she had acquired. Evie picked up a lint roller and walked over to Mal. Quietly, she ran the roller over Mal's shoulders. Mal's shoulders dropped as she sighed.

        "I'm, I'm sorry E." Mal apologized. Evie smiled softly and replied with a soft "I know". Without saying anything else the four of them shared a look, determined to make their parents proud, no matter how much they didn't want to. 

        They were getting that wand, kindness be damned.


	4. Part 4

* * *

        You smiled at Ben as the carriage you were in rolled down the street. You tuned out the shouts from the paparazzi that wanted your attention. You focused on Ben, his easy smile not fooling you. You reach across to grab his hand, giving a comforting squeeze. He returned it and his smile became less forced. 

        "Are you ready?" you asked, as you scanned the crowds. Ben looked too and he seemed to calm down after seeing the numerous people that were there for  _him._ He lifted your hand and kissed it, much to the crowd's excitement if the increasing cheers were anything. You both chuckled at their excitement, knowing the people had always loved your relationship. You smirked and leaned over to quickly kiss Ben. The cheers increased.

        "Now you're just being mean," Ben said with a chuckle. You shrugged, trying to pull an innocent face. 

        The carriage slowly came to a stop in front of the cathedral. The knight opened the carriage door and you grabbed the hand he offered and stepped out. Ben followed and you grabbed his arm. You walked past the paparazzi and other people in the crowds. You walked up the stairs towards Ben's parents. They had happy yet sad smiles. When you reached them Belle reached forward and hugged Ben then you. Adam grabbed Ben's hand and squeezed it and smiled at you. You kissed Ben's cheek.

        "See you there," you muttered. He smiled and returned the kiss. You grabbed his hand and gave it one last squeeze before you grabbed the hand the knight had offered you. You walked away and was lead towards the stage. You stepped up the top stepped and settled yourself. You smiled as you watched Mal be lead across the floor, uncaring of the confused whispered that the audience was giving. She stepped up the steps until she was one below you. Ben's parents were at the top of the stage. You smiled at Mal who returned it shakily.

        "Hey," you whispered, "Everything's going to be okay. Once Ben gets here no one is going to care that you're up here."

        She nodded and said, "Thanks, but that's not what I'm worried about."

        You raised an eyebrow and before you could ask the music started. The audience quieted as the doors slowly opened. Ben walked in, looking regal. His head was held high and his hands were behind his back. You smiled at him as he walked up the steps. He returned it, but he didn't stop looking forward. He reached Fairy Godmother and the ceremony began. Everything was coming to an end as the crown was placed on Ben's head and Fairy Godmother took her wand out. You smiled proudly at Ben, knowing that he was ready for the journey ahead. 

        Fairy Godmother announced the Ben was the new king when the wand was snatched out of her hand. You gasped along with everyone, but you felt more shock when you saw Jane holding the wand. It shot out a beam of green magic as you rushed over to her. Ben held you back when Jane pointed the wand at you. 

        "Jane?" you asked, scared and confused as to why this sweet girl was acting out.

        "Child, what are you doing?" Fairy Godmother exclaimed.

        Jane shakily held the wand. You were holding Ben's arm and you noticed Mal standing in her place out of the corner of your eye. "If you won't make me beautiful, then I'll do it myself! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

        Before Jane could cast the spell the wand was yanked out of her hand by a frantic Mal. She took a step back, almost looking confused. 

        "Mal, give me the wand," Ben begged, stepping out of your grip. You took a step next to him, looking at Mal pleadingly. 

        "Stand back," Mal warned, point the wand. You heard Belle and Adam beg for you and Ben to stand back.

        "Mal, please," you begged. "You don't want to do this."

        Jay, Evie, and Carlos surrounded Mal and waited for her to make a move.

        "We have no choice! Our parents..." Mal trailed off. You and Ben shared a look, knowing Mal truly didn't want this. 

        "Your parent made their choice," Ben said.

        "Now it's time to make yours," you finished.

        "I think," Mal hesitated, looking at the wand, then her friends. That nodded at her, trusting she would make the right choice. "I think I want to be good."

        Ben smiled and took a step forward. "You are good."

        "How do you know?" Mal asked desperately. You took a step past Ben with a sad smile on your face.

        "You didn't try to poison or control me when you had the chance, I think that's pretty good, don't you?" Mal adopted a shocked look. Taking another step you continued, "Listen to your heart Mal, it knows what you truly want."

        "I want to listen to my heart," Mal said, her resolve to reappear. She turned to her friends. "And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents." She gestured to Jay, "I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy."

        Jay nodded with a smile and chuckled a bit at the shout of 'Yeah!' that came from the audience. Mal turned to Carlos as Ben stepped forward and took your hand in his. "And you, scratching dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought?"

        Carlos rubbed Dude's head (you had pulled some strings so Dude could come with Carlos) with a fond smile. Her confidence growing, Mal finally turned to Evie who had a teary smile. "And Evie... You do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart. And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school."  Finally, she turned to you and Ben. "I want to make friends because you guys are amazing. Being your friends makes me happy. Not destroying things. I choose good, guys."

        Mal turned back to her friends, putting her hand out. Jay stepped forward and put his on top of her's. One-by-one each of them joined Mal and chose good, Carlos mentioning that their parents were going to be pissed.

        "Your parents can't reach you here," Ben confirmed. Carlos joined the huddle and you and Ben watched, happy. Mal looked at you two weirdly.

        "Well, come on," She said, motioning to the group. You stepped forward, but before you could reach the group, Maleficent appeared in a cloud of green smoke.

        "I'm back!"


	5. Part 5

      Ben pushed you behind him, trying to shield you from Maleficient's piercing glare.

        "It-It can't be," Mal stuttered. "Go away, mother!"

        Maleficient cackled. "She's funny! Oh," she sighed, wiping fake tears away. Her face turned serious and she motioned to Mal, "Here, wand me. Chop chop!"

        Mal hesitated for a second before throwing the wand to Fairy Godmother. "No!" screamed Maleficient.

        Fairy Godmother started to speak, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-"

        Suddenly the wand flew out of her hand into Maleficient's hand, "Boo! Psych!" She cackled. Suddenly, Ben rushed forward and you shouted for him to stop. Maleficent continued to laugh, and just as you reached for Ben, everything froze. You watched, silent, as Maleficent taunted her daughter. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay gathered together. You watched, stunned as they baned together and defeated Maleficent. In a cloud of green smoke, Maleficent shrunk to the 'size of her heart' (according to Fairy Godmother).

        You were released and you rushed to Ben, both of you frantically making sure the other was okay. Beast and Belle came over to you and suddenly you were all talking over each other. You noticed Mal and her friends still huddled together. You squeezed Ben's hand and walked over to the group.

        "Hey," you said as you reached them. They all looked at you, surprised. "Is everyone alright?"

        Mal smiled. "Yeah, I think we are. How are you and Ben?"

        You chuckled. "We're fine. We weren't the ones who just faced off with the evilest villain ever."

        Mal shrugged. Ban walked over and grabbed your hand. "Well, this was a coronation to remember."

        "It's one for the history books, that's for sure," Evie agreed. Mal walked over to her lizard-mother. She picked her up and you all examined her. 

        "Weird," Carlos commented. You nodded in agreement. It was weird. 

        "Hey, let's get the party started!" Jay shouted. You all laughed.

        ~ _Time Skip~_

You were standing with Ben, watching the party unfold. You were content, leaning your head on Ben's shoulder. You saw Evie dancing with Doug, Jay talking with Lonnie, and Carlos awkwardly standing with Jane. The only person you didn't see was Mal.

        "Hey." There she was. You and Ben turned towards here, smiles on your faces.

        "Hey Mal, having fun?" Ben asked. Mal smiled.

        "Yeah," she said, nodding. You walked over to her. You smiled and hugged her. She hesitated before hugging back. She sighed happily. You pulled back.

        "Isn't funny that this all started with an apple flavored drink?" you asked, remembering the day you all meet. Mal laughed. You heard Ben chuckle. He walked over and wrapped an arm around you. 

        "Why aren't you out dancing Mal?" Ben asked. Mal shrugged.

        "I could ask you the same question," she replied. You and Ben shared a look. You reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her with you. 

        "Well, come on!" you shouted, pulling Mal down the steps. She laughed as music began playing. You danced with her as Ben watched from the side, smiling fondly and adjusting his crown.

        He had a feeling that things were looking up.


End file.
